


23 23 23 23 23 23

by disgraceRavenclaw



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgraceRavenclaw/pseuds/disgraceRavenclaw
Summary: 23 23 23 23 23 23





	23 23 23 23 23 23

**Author's Note:**

> 23 23 23 23 23 23

48 61 76 65 20 79 6f 75 20 67 6f 74 20 61 6e 79 74 68 69 6e 67 20 74 6f 20 73 61 79 20 66 6f 72 20 79 6f 75 72 73 65 6c 66 3f 0d 0a

 

50 6c 65 61 73 65 2c 20 61 62 73 6f 6c 75 74 69 6f 6e 2e 0d 0a

  
57 68 79 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 68 65 72 65 3f 0d 0a

  
50 6c 65 61 73 65 2c 20 61 62 73 6f 6c 75 74 69 6f 6e 2e 0d 0a

  
48 65 27 73 20 72 65 70 65 61 74 69 6e 67 20 68 69 6d 73 65 6c 66 2e 20 0d 0a

  
57 68 79 20 68 61 76 65 20 79 6f 75 20 6d 61 64 65 20 63 6f 6e 74 61 63 74 20 77 69 74 68 20 75 73 3f 0d 0a

  
50 6c 65 61 73 65 2c 20 61 62 73 6f 6c 75 74 69 6f 6e 2e 0d 0a

  
4c 65 74 20 6d 65 20 68 61 76 65 20 61 20 74 72 79 2e 20 0d 0a

  
49 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 20 79 6f 75 20 73 68 6f 75 6c 64 20 62 65 20 64 6f 69 6e 67 20 74 68 69 73 2c 20 79 6f 75 27 72 65 20 69 6e 20 6e 6f 20 63 6f 6e 64 69 74 69 6f 6e 2d 0d 0a

49 27 6d 20 6e 65 76 65 72 20 69 6e 20 61 6e 79 20 63 6f 6e 64 69 74 69 6f 6e 2e 20 4c 65 74 20 6d 65 20 74 72 79 2e 0d 0a

4f 6b 61 79 2c 20 6f 6b 61 79 2e 0d 0a

  
57 68 79 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 70 6f 73 73 65 73 73 69 6e 67 20 68 69 6d 3f 0d 0a

  
50 6c 65 61 73 65 2c 20 61 62 73 6f 6c 75 74 69 6f 6e 2e 0d 0a

  
41 62 73 6f 6c 75 74 69 6f 6e 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 77 68 61 74 3f 0d 0a

  
50 6c 65 61 73 65 2c 20 61 62 73 6f 6c 75 74 69 6f 6e 2e 0d 0a

  
4c 65 74 27 73 20 63 6f 6d 65 20 62 61 63 6b 20 6c 61 74 65 72 2e 0d 0a

  
2e 2e 2e 4f 6b 61 79 2e 0d 0a

  
50 6c 65 61 73 65 2c 20 61 62 73 6f 6c 75 74 69 6f 6e 2e

**Author's Note:**

> 23 23 23 23 23 23


End file.
